Deception
by Reincarnations
Summary: Liv Rooney has lived a perfect life, but her sister disappears leaving no records of her existence. On that same day Liv started to have a dream about a kingdom called Auradon. Nobody believes her so she decides to let the matter drop. But how can she do that when the people she dreamed of appears the next day?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This chapter has been edited for errors, added plot, etc. Hope you still enjoy it as much as you did the original.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own 'Descendants' or 'Liv and Maddie'.**

* * *

Everything was going good in Steven's Point for Liv Rooney. Her acting career, along with her singing career, was taking off in a positive direction. She had a loving family who always did everything they could to help her out. The only bump in the road was she and her boyfriend, Holden Dippledorf, broke up because she wasn't fully committed to the relationship.

But then her sister disappeared.

Maddie, the name of her younger identical twin, disappeared the night that her ex-boyfriend came back from Australia to win her back. She and Liv went to bed that night, but when Liv woke up, Maddie was gone with no trace of her leaving. The police searched for her, but couldn't even find a trace of her existence.

Coincidentally that was the same night she started to have the strange dreams.

In one of the dreams she was on some kind of island that she for some reason knew it was called 'Isle of the Lost'. Instead of her hair being the long beautiful blonde that she got from her grandmother, it was a short viscous purple that somewhat matched the purple and green grungy leather outfit she was wearing. The outfit felt odd to Liv because it was comforting, like a little piece of home.

Liv had a bag of rotten food in her hands, that smelt strangely delicious to her, while being chased away by some creatures that she immediately knew were goblins. She managed to get them off her trail and ventured to a broken down mansion. In front of the mansion doors was a boy with long brown hair wearing a leather muscle jacket that had a variation of red, orange, and yellow.

"Did you get the medicine?" The boy who was about a foot taller than her questioned.

Liv tossed the filthy bag to him as she pushed pass the stranger into the home. Waiting for him to come inside, Liv grabbed a vial from her pocket that she didn't know was there to begin with and held it up. "Carlos better appreciate this. I had to give Dr. Facilier every ingredient my mother had hiding for him to make it. If it doesn't work, I'm going back to steal the necklace I saw in his shop."

"Why didn't you steal it to begin with?" The boy wondered as the two walked into an enormous coat closet that had every fur coat known to man, except for Dalmatian of course. "It's not like he would of noticed."

"He didn't trust me in his shop so I had to wait outside till it was done." Liv explained as they almost reached the end. "Besides, the necklace wasn't worth getting caught."

In the back of the closet was a small room that could barely fit two people, yet there was now four in there. On the floor was an old mattress with a resting, and not to mention shirtless, black and white haired boy laying on top of it. Sitting next to the boy (who was the youngest of the four) on a throw pillow was a beautiful blue haired girl, wearing a dark blue outfit with a red heart-shape necklace, who could easily be mistaken for a princess. The girl had a washcloth in her hand and would dab the boy's face every few seconds.

"His fever went down." The blue princess informed the two that sat on the dusty floor. She looked up at Liv almost pleadingly. "Did you get the medicine?"

"And a snack." Liv gave the medicine to the princess as she dug through the bag of food for something small to eat. Claiming a bruised apple, she asked, "Where's the list Cruella gave him?"

"It's taped on the fridge." The elder boy informed. "The ones crossed out are ones I already did, but that was barely half of it."

"I'll go finish it off then." Taking a bite out of the apple, she stood to her feet. "This room is making me claustrophobic anyways."

Before she could leave, the boy on the mattress, Carlos, sat up on his elbows. "I know we aren't suppose to say these things, because it goes against who we are, but thank you - - -. I truly am grateful to you."

Liv had her back to the three when the ill boy said that. She wondered why she couldn't hear him say her name, but she automatically said, "We're a family. You don't need to thank me."

Liv couldn't remember anything else in the dream after she had walked away. The people and the place felt familiar to her, almost as if she lived there before. She tried talking about the dreams to her parents and siblings, but they claimed it was impossible and ended the conversation there. When she tried talking about it with her and her sister's friends, they immediately changed the subject.

Except for one person.

Only her co-star, Josh Willcox, from her TV show 'Voltage' believed every word that she said. Liv thought at first that he only believed her because he was currently dating Maddie. However, Liv felt ridiculous because it didn't seem like his personality. He tried to offer his advice, but it was not as hopeful as Liv wanted. She thought about letting the whole thing go after a couple days of no one but Josh believing her.

Then the necklace in the dream appeared around her neck.

The necklace was a large square shaped gem with a gold-like color. When Liv saw it in the mirror that morning, she felt possessive of it. She knew it didn't belong to her, but to someone who cares a lot about her, almost like a brother. Andie, one of Liv's friends, noticed the gem immediately and asked where the blonde had gotten it. When Liv gave a blunt and almost sarcastic answer, Andie tried taking the necklace away from her.

Liv held the gem with both hands over heart in a protective manner. "Don't you ever touch this again!" Liv screamed so loud everyone in school stopped what they were doing to look at her. "If you do, I swear I will cut your hair in your sleep and force you to eat it for breakfast."

"Chill Liv." Willow advised as she stepped in between the two fighting girls. "Why are you making such a big deal about the gem?"

"It's not just any gem!" Liv yelled at the top of her longs. "It belonged to my friend, J-"

Liv felt a sudden lightning bolt strike through her before she could finish the name. She stumbled as she fell to her knees, her hand cradling the side of her head. A thousands thoughts were running through her mind, but she knew none of them was the correct one.

"Your friend, who?" Willow wondered.

"I don't remember." Liv insisted as she stood back up to full height, feeling as though her eyes were glowing a different color. "But I will remember my promise if she does it again."

No one spoke to Liv for the rest of the day and she was completely alright with it, although she did apologize to Andie, who forgave her almost immediately. Andie reassured her that she knew Liv was a little stressed about her missing sister and needed some way to vent her anger.

During class, instead of listening to the teacher like she usually does, Liv drew in her notebook things she only remembered seeing in her dreams. For example, a box which held four gems, including the one she was wearing, that each a different color to them. There was a word for what the gems were used in, yet Liv couldn't remember it. She hasn't been able to remember a lot of things-

Until _they_ arrived the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I was working on the fourth chapter when I discovered that I have to change the rating to 'T'. You'll understand why once the story gets to that chapter.**

* * *

The morning before school at breakfast, Liv had spent the whole time drawing a picture of a boy about the same age as her. He appeared in her dream the night before as well. The two seemed to have been on a picnic date at a lake. The boy had disappeared when swimming and she went in after him, even though she had no idea how to swim. The boy ended up saving her, but then asked her if she loves him, like he does her. Liv claimed she doesn't know what love felt like, but the boy offered to teach her.

There was no doubt that Liv had a goofy grin on her face while drawing the picture.

Anyways, during school she was speaking with Andie and Willow when three people came walking through the door toward her, three people she saw in her dream; the beautiful blue haired princess, the handsome muscular male, and the younger black/white haired boy.

"Hi," the blue-haired girl greeted the trio of girls. "My brothers and I are new here and we're trying to make some new friends."

Andie raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You three don't look anything alike."

"Andie!" Liv chided at her friend. "Don't be rude."

"It's fine," the handsome boy insisted with a smile, which caused Andie and Willow to swoon (Liv couldn't see the appeal in it). "We've heard worse at our home town. We aren't related by blood, but we still consider ourselves siblings because we grew up. . . . ."

The boy trailed off as he caught sight of the necklace Liv was wearing. "Where did you get that?"

"This?" Liv held up the golden gem she had been so protective about the day before. "It just appeared to me out of the blew-"

"Yesterday morning?" He accidentally interrupted. When she nodded her head for an answer, he explained, "My jewel disappeared around that time too. I searched and searched, but never found it. That's my jewel."

Liv, who believed every word he said, took off the necklace and held it out to him. "Take it." She insisted once she saw his hesitance. "Just try not to lose it this time."

The handsome boy gingerly held the jewel in his hand, giving it a quick once-over, before placing it safely in his pocket. Before Liv's two friends could argue with her, the princess exclaimed, "How rude of us! You don't even know our names!"

She gave a curtsy to the trio. "My name is Evie."

The handsome male gave a nod. "Jay."

The boy with black and white hair, who was carrying a slender brown dog, began to say, "And I'm-"

"Carlos?" Liv finished before he could.

"Yeah," he agreed with a tilt of his head. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," she quickly insisted before scratching behind the dog's ear. "What's his name?"

"Dude." Carlos answered a few seconds later. "He's my service dog to help with my anxiety. I'm lucky the school let me bring him here."

A strange idea wormed its way inside Liv's brain when the dog looked straight in her eyes. Breaking the gaze, she adverted her attention back to the younger boy to speak her idea, "Does he talk?"

"No," Carlos immediately denied as he held his puppy tighter. "What kind of dog talks anyways?"

Liv let the matter drop as Andie introduce the three of them.

"You know what?" Willow rhetorically asked. "You three remind me of the villains in those Disney movies!"

"Yeah!" Andie exclaimed in agreement. "I can totally see that!"

"What movies?" Evie interrogated as the three new kids were extremely confused.

"Ever heard of any fairy tales as a kid?" Liv wondered. "For example, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?"

When the three answered 'yes', she continued, "Well those fairy tales were made into animated movies that are quite popular with any and all age groups."

"My favorite is 'The Lion King'," Willow confessed with a smile, "mainly because it's Joey's favorite."

"Mine's 'Mulan'." Andie informed before nudging the Rooney with a mischievous smirk. "Liv is absolutely in love with 'Beauty and the Beast'. She's watched it so many times that she memorized the movie word from word and all the songs' lyrics."

"That's the one where the prince has to fall in love before the last petal falls or be a monster forever, right?" Jay summarized.

"Technically, he has to love and be loved in return or else he'll remain a beast forever." Liv corrected with a shrug and a smile. "I'm a sucker for romance."

"I figured you'd be more of a 'Sleeping Beauty' fan." Evie admitted bashfully.

Liv snarled her nose at the idea. "The only thing I like about it is the villain. 'Sleeping Beauty' has a horrible story. I mean, seriously, how can you trust a stranger you only dreamed about? And don't get me started on the song Aurora sings."

"You mean the one she sings about K-Prince Philip?" Carlos determined as he caught himself at the last second.

"It's dumb!" Liv exclaimed as she went on her rant, her two friends rolling their eyes as she did. "How can you fall in love with someone you've only seen in a dream?"

"Maybe if they are your true love?" Evie suggested hopefully.

"There's no such thing as true love." The blonde hair girl denied a little depressingly. "It doesn't exist."

"She and her boyfriend broke up a few days ago." Willow quickly explained to the shocked trio. "They were absolutely in love with one another-"

"But he dumped me because I wasn't fully committed with the relationship," Liv finished a little abruptly. "I put my acting career, singing career, and even my education before him and he didn't like that. He didn't like being 'one of my things'."

"You're an actress?" Jay caught the information as he tried to change the subject. He checked her out from head to toe before stating, "Well, you do got the looks of one."

Liv rolled her eyes at the flirtation. "I've been an actress for a few years now." She explained. "Recently I've been working on 'Voltage', a superhero TV show."

"That's so cool!" Carlos exclaimed cheerfully. "Do you think we can stop by the studio one day?"

Liv smiled kindly at the younger boy. "I'll ask my director after school to get her approval first. She isn't very kind to unexpected visitors. Just a warning if she says yes, she is very strange so think nothing of it if she gets in your personal space."

The bell ringed causing the conversation to end there. "Do you guys need us to show you to class?" Andie wondered helpfully.

"We were told to go to the principal's office first." Evie denied the help. "Besides, our friend is supposed to be coming today too. We're going to see if they'll let us wait for him to arrive before we're given the tour."

The three girls waved them good-bye as they headed three completely different directions. The trio of siblings had their eyes on the path that Liv went.

"Do you think she's _her_?" Evie questioned quietly as they slowly walked to the principal's office.

"Liv knew my name." Carlos reasoned as he squeezed Dude a little tighter. "She asked if Dude could talk and she had Jay's Birthright Jewel. It has to be her."

"She didn't care too much about my flirting too and wasn't affected by it." Jay pointed out. "We all know _she_ is the only one not affected by it either. I saw we wait until _he_ shows up."

"I agree." The princess agreed as the three of them sat at the chairs that were in front of the office. " _He_ might be able to knock some sense into her about true love and we can figure out by the way she reacts to _him_ if she's truly _her_."

* * *

 **Think you know who 'he' is? Review for a new chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

After her first class, Liv ran the short distance to her locker to try to find her drawing notebook. It wasn't in her backpack so it had to be in her locker. At the beginning of class, she asked her teacher if she could go to her locker, but the teacher refused. Josh, the helpful person he is, showed up to school out of blew like he normally does and suggested that she search in Maddie's locker. Liv might have thought it was hers by mistake and place the notebook in there.

Not completely disagreeing with the idea, Liv had Josh continue looking in her locker while she looked in Maddie's. Within five seconds of opening the 'safe', Liv found the notebook and started flipping through the pages.

"What are you looking for?" He interrogated as he leaned against the lockers and tried to see as many pictures he could that the book contained.

"The three new kids," she began, "Jay, Evie, and Carlos, they are in my dreams. Willow said that they reminded her of the villains in the Disney movies. That reminded me of a few pictures I drew a few days back."

"What pictures?"

Liv didn't say anything until she turned to a certain page of the book and showed it to Josh. " _These_ pictures."

The next few pages were drawings of teenagers as the main focus, and adults (their parents) as the background. Josh didn't recognize any of the teenagers, but he did the adults. Each of them were either villains or heroes of a Disney story. There were the old classics heroes, like Prince Philip and Princess Aurora, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Fairy Godmother, the dwarf Dopey, Mulan and Shang, and (Liv's favorite couple) Belle and her Beast (in his human form).

Liv had more drawings of the villains than she did heroes. The villains were Jafar, Evil Queen, Cruella de Vil (" _If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_ ," Liv sang on instinct once she saw her.), Dr. Facilier, Drizella, Captain Hook, Gaston, Ursula, and (Liv's favorite villain) Maleficent.

For some odd reason, the drawing with Maleficent seemed incomplete. The evil fairy looked absolutely beautiful, but the silhouette in the drawing was hard to make out. It was obvious that the person was a female, but you couldn't see any details about her.

Liv turned the page to Jafar, Evil Queen, and Cruella de Vil. _"She's like a spider waiting for the kill_ ," she sang once again before stating, "Sorry, force of habit. Anyways, the three teens in the drawings showed up to school today. They claim one of their friends are joining them today."

Josh raised an eyebrow before asking, "Which one do you think they are, hero or villain?"

"Hero," she answered almost immediately before turning to the select candidates. "So I'm absolutely sure it's one of these six."

"This may sound weird," he began, "but who have you dreamed of the most?"

With no hesitation, Liv turned to the page that had Belle, Beast, and their son. "He always appears in my dreams." She revealed as she stared at the picture intently. "I don't know why, but there's something about him that makes me believe in that stupid song Aurora sings."

Josh gave a knowing look. "Babe, I don't see why you hate Aurora so much. With how obsessed you are with pink, I wouldn't be surprised if you're actually her daughter."

The expression on Liv's face was basically how she would react if somebody told her she was an amazing singer after listening to 'FROYO YOLO'. "You don't understand how insulted I feel right now."

He merely rolled his eyes as he stared at the picture in thought. Josh wondered, "Do you think you know his name?"

"Doubtful," she denied. "I don't know any of the other's names."

He decided to prove her wrong by flipping to Cruella again. (" _She ought to be locked up and never released_." Liv sang on impulse.) On the corner of the page by the boy, there was a name scribbled there. "'Carlos'," Josh read. "Didn't you say one of the new kids' name is Carlos?"

"Okay, you have a point there." Liv admitted before turning back to Belle and Beast. "You know, his name _is_ on the tip of the tongue. I think it starts with a 'b'."

"What gave you that hint?" Josh teased. "Belle or Beast?"

She gave him a playful glare as she concentrated on the image a little more. Only a few seconds past before Josh nudged her shoulder. He gestured to the school entrance. "There's your mystery man."

Liv gazed up at the door and her heart seemed to have forgotten how to beat steadily. The 'mystery man' has light brown side-swept hair, fair skin, and almond-shaped hazel-green eyes. He was dressed casually, in shades of blue and yellow.

"Ben," she determined immediately as she watched the three new kids greet him kindly (Evie giving him a quick hug, the two boys giving him a high five with a 'bro hug', and Dude licking his face affectionately). "His name is Ben, short for Benjamin."

"Are you sure?"

The newest boy turned his head and made eye contact with Liv. Her heart started beating even faster when he gave her a handsome smile. She could have sworn that she was about to have a heart attack or something.

"Absolutely," Liv confirmed with every kind of emotion she was feeling at the moment. "He is Ben."

"Let's see if you're right," He muttered as the four started walking to them.

Liv gave them a bright smile and introduce the group to Josh after hiding her notebook behind her back. "This is my co-star Josh." She informed as she purposely tried not to make eye contact with the newest boy. "He's plays my love interest, but he's currently dating my twin sister."

"You have a twin?" Evie questioned curiously yet urgently. "You didn't tell us that before."

"That's because she went missing a few days ago." The Rooney revealed nonchalantly. "Everyone's been looking for her, but nobody has no clue where she went. She's basically my opposite: a tomboy that loves playing sports while I'm a girly-girl that refuses to wear flats."

The four shared a look that showed both despair and hope (if that was even possible). "What her name?" Jay wondered.

Liv sighed. "Her name is Maddie, some people call her Madds."

"Cheer up." Josh reassured her as he wrapped a concern arm around her shoulder. "They'll find her eventually." He looked at the four with a smile. "If you don't mind, I'd like to guess your names."

He guessed the original three (Evie, Jay, and Carlos) first and they weren't surprised that he got it correct. "Are you Benjamin?" Josh interrogated the newest member of the four.

That completely surprised the four, but Ben quickly said, "That's right, but I usually go by 'Ben'."

Josh gave Liv a cocky grin, who elbowed him in the side lightly to make him stop. Ben gave her another smile. "You haven't told me your name," he insisted.

"Olivia Rooney," Liv hesitantly held her hand out for him to shake. "But my friends call me 'Liv'."

Instead of shaking the hand like she expected, Ben held it for a second and kissed her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Liv," he greeted before catching sight of something that was on her hand. "I like your ring."

Liv gave him an inquisitive look before she realized what he spoke of. A golden ring, that wasn't there the hour before, suddenly appeared on her finger. There seemed to be something etched on the ring, like a _Beast_.

Liv quickly pulled her hand away before insisting, "I need to get to class." She ran off without another word and Josh followed right after her.

* * *

"Do you think she's her?" Evie asked Ben once the two blondes were out of hearing distance.

"I _know_ she's her." Ben corrected turning to look at the blue princess. "And I know those eyes. Whenever she looked at me, her eyes showed the same thing. It was _love_. She has my ring and she has the same eye color. I'm absolutely positive it's her. No questions about it. What do you know about 'Liv' and this place?"

"Apparently, there are some animated movies based off of the kings, queens, and villains." Carlos informed as he readjusted Dude in his arms. "She and her friends listed off a few. Liv only likes the villain in 'Sleeping Beauty' and is obsessed with 'Beauty and the Beast'."

"So she likes her mother and is obsessed with my parents' story." Ben summarized. "How can it not be her?"

"She's a singer and an actress too." Jay commented as he flipped through a notebook. "And an amazing artist."

The other three finally noticed what he had and Evie quietly interrogated, "You _stole_ that from her? Why?"

"She was trying to hide it and now I know why." He moved the notebook so they could look at the pictures. "Look at these."

They recognized every picture in the book, especially those that had themselves in it. They also noticed a common trend with them. Every picture that had a certain person was incomplete. The person, a teenage girl, didn't have a complete face in any of them. One picture had a smile, another playful eyes, but all the rest didn't have any facial features.

"We found her." Ben deduced after Jay gave him the notebook to hold on to for safe keeping. "We found our Mal."

* * *

 **Do you like it? It took me a full day to write this chapter. Review for a new chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, when I wrote this chapter I couldn't decide where I should end it, which is why it is the longest chapter so far. I was going to end it once they were lead to the office, but I kept going and going with it. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Liv went into a panic mode once realized that she lost her drawing notebook for the second time that day. For some odd reason, she immediately thought Jay took it from her without her knowing. She wouldn't put it past him because she had a gut feeling that he was known for being a thief in the four's old school.

After second hour ended, Liv searched the halls for the handsome boy, but found something more interesting; somebody else who was harassing a girl by her locker.

Todd Stetson, a self-absorbed, self-centered, manipulative, and arrogant teenage boy who doesn't know when to take a hit. A few months ago he started rating girls based on their appearance and Liv managed to put a stop to it by confronting him. His attitude hasn't changed one bit and she also had a gut feeling he was causing trouble now.

The teenage girl he was harassing was none other than Evie. Evie looked as though she was ready to drop kick him if he didn't stop soon.

"Leave me alone, Todd." Liv heard Evie tell the dark haired brute. "I told you I have a boyfriend. He's attending school here tomorrow."

"Gives you the perfect opportunity to dump him for me." Todd leaned against the locker as he tried his 'charm' on her. "Come on, babe. You know you're into me."

"NO!" Evie shouted so loud everyone's attention was on her. "I am _not_ going to dump my loving boyfriend for some dumb-ass that can't take a fucking hint!"

Her response did not settle too well with Todd, for he gave her a hard glare and said in a low forceful tone. "Maybe you should quiet down."

The blue-haired girl gave him an even worse glare, unaffected by the hidden threat. "And maybe _you_ should leave me alone before my brothers find out about the way you were speaking to me just now."

"Listen bi-"

Before Todd could finish his statement, Liv quickly stood between him and Evie. For some sick reason, he perked up and went back to his old personality. "Hey there Blondie!" Todd greeted giving her his famous smile. "You looking for some fun? I can give you the ride of your life."

"What are you doing?" Evie whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Distracting him so you can leave." Liv muttered before changing her attention to Todd. "Preying on the new girl on her first day here? That is so not like you. When I first came here you waited a good month before you flirted with me."

"That's because I wanted to see if you were like your sister." He appeared to have completed forgotten about Evie, who slowly backed away from the two. "For being twins, you sure are way better looking than her. I'm surprised your boyfriend dumped you with how sexy you are. I bet you're a great fu-"

"Watch your mouth." Liv ordered as she could feel her eyes changing their hue. "You have _no_ right to speak about me or Maddie in such a way."

Todd smirked as he placed a hand on her hip, receiving a death look as a 'reward'. "What are you going to do about it, princess?" He challenged. "It's not like you are going to do anything to stop me."

"You wanna bet?" She retorted in the same tone he had. "Get your hands off me."

"Or else. . .what?" The hand that rested on her hip traveled down to her butt and he had the indecency to grab it-

Which was the biggest mistake he could have made.

As soon as he made contact with that part of her body, Liv swung her arm forward and knocked him right in the face. She somehow was able to get him in both the nose and eye for one of Todd's hands went to his now bloody nose and the other went to his throbbing hand. The look on his face was absolute fury as he was about to abuse the teenager for what she just did to him.

However, he was unable to do so because someone had shoved him on the ground and forced his arms behind his back.

That 'someone' was none other than Ben, who looked like he was fighting with himself not to murder the jerk. Ben had one knee on Todd's back and an arm to keep him down, one hand holding the other wrist (by the way he held it, it looked like he broke it), and the other hand dug into Todd's hair forcing it into the ground. Todd tried to get up, but Ben only pushed him down harder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ben growled with venom dripping from his voice. "I don't know what I'd do to you if you tried anything else."

Within five seconds, a couple male teachers came to assist the situation (forcing Ben off the jerk). One helped Todd off the ground, while the other teacher held Ben's and Liv's arm so they couldn't escape. Todd was escorted to the nurse while the duo were escorted to the principal's office for punishment.

* * *

When they made it to the principal's office, Ben and Liv were forced to wait outside while the teacher told Principal Fickman what he saw of the situation. Principal Fickman decided to wait for Todd to get out of the nurses' office and for one of his parents to arrive before he heard his side of the story. He wanted to wait until one of Ben's parents arrived before he heard his and Liv's side of the story as well.

"My mother won't be here for a while." Ben warned him. "She's a very busy person."

"Then you will wait until she gets here." Principal Fickman determined. "No going to classes and no going to lunch either until we get this mess sorted out."

"What about me?" Liv questioned a little impatiently. "Can't I tell you my side since my mother's here?"

"No." Fickman denied authoritatively. "You may end up conspiracy with the new kid afterwards to get out of trouble. No leaving your seats for any circumstances. If I found out you got up for any reasons you'll be punished even more!"

So the two waited and waited for what felt like hours on end with only their thoughts to keep them company. Ben tried starting a conversation with Liv a couple times, but she refused to say anything to him. When it came close to lunch, Liv started texting away on her phone. Within twenty minutes, a boy that should be considered a middle-schooler appeared with a bag from 'Beef McGravy's'.

"Thank you, Parker." Liv told the young boy after he handed the bag to her. "I'll pay you back at the house."

"There's no need." 'Parker' insisted. "But I still can't believe you punched Todd Stetson in the face! I didn't even think you knew how to!"

Liv rolled her eyes. "Run along little bro," she ordered after ruffling his hair. "You don't need to be getting in trouble too."

He ran off cheerfully as she dug through the bag. Pulling out the two items, she tossed one of its contents to Ben. "I hope you aren't a picky eater." She tried to joke as the two unwrapped the items to reveal a couple burgers. "I had Josh grab us a couple burgers from Beef McGravy's and Parker paid him for me. They are really greasy and sometimes it isn't that good. I only eat it because it's cheap."

Ben took a small bite from his burger and decided it wasn't the best, but it was better than nothing. After taking a couple more bites, he asked, "So who's Parker?"

"My youngest brother," she answered after swallowing her bite. "He managed to skip a few grades to attend high school. He's a miniature scientist."

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"Another brother named Joey." Liv couldn't help, but to have a smile grace his lips. "He's a goofball with a weird obsession for cats. My friend Willow is absolutely in love with him, yet he doesn't feel the same for her."

"What about you?" She wondered curiously. "Do you have any siblings?"

Ben shook his head. "I don't have any. However, I do have a childhood friend that's like a sister to me. It's a wonder how we even became friends because our parents didn't become friends until we did. When I get into my temper mode like before, she's usually the only one that can calm me down. She considered coming today just in case I got in my mood, but I told her it was unlikely. Should have just said yes."

"Evie said something about her boyfriend coming tomorrow." Liv vaguely remembered. "How many more of you are there?"

"A lot," he said before determining, "but I think only four or five are going to attend school here."

Liv pondered on a thought for a moment, before asking a silly question, "Any of them your girlfriend?"

"Ex." Ben corrected. "Dumped her over six months ago because she's a self-absorbed princess. The only boy of the five is dating Evie for over six months now. The girl I told you about Jay has a thing for and is too stubborn to admit it. Another girl that will probably be wearing light blues is dating Carlos. The last girl . . ." He trailed off before sighing. "She doesn't like being away from her other two friends for too long. The only reason she's coming is because the trio, Evie, Jay, Carlos, convinced her to do so."

"That reminds me, does Jay have my notebook?" Liv questioned. "I couldn't find it after talking to him."

"Actually. . ." Ben dug through his bag and produced the said item. "You dropped it in the hallway after our meeting. I was going to give it to you earlier, but I got sidetracked after seeing that jerk trying to molest you."

She quickly grabbed the notebook and searched through the contents for something. "You didn't look through it, did you?"

"I looked at a couple pictures," he admitted bashfully. "If it's any consolation, I think you are an amazing artist."

Liv ignored the compliment as she searched for a certain picture. Finding the image (Ursula with her daughter), she showed it to Ben. "Is this the girl that's reluctant to come here?"

"Yeah," he confessed with a tilt of the head after she closed the notebook and shoved it in her bag. "How did you know?"

Before Liv could answer, someone cleared their throats to grab their attention

A beautiful woman who was aging gracefully stood in front of the two. Her chestnut curls, atop which sits a bejeweled headband, are styled in a fashionable bob about shoulder length. Her warm brown eyes are accompanied by laugh lines, testifying of her kindness and good nature. Her petite frame sported a sundress in a yellow color that seemed to fit her perfectly.

A genuine smile of happiness emerged on Ben's face out of habit of seeing the beautiful woman. "Hi, Mom."

His mother sighed and shook her head, not in disappointment, but in _amusement._ "I can't believe you got in trouble on your first day of school!" She said while shaking her head again. "They definitely had an influence on you."

"She," Ben motioned to Liv sitting next to him (who was completely awestruck), "was in trouble. I couldn't watch while some guy was about to hurt her."

His mother turned to Liv and her eyes widened in surprise. She quickly composed herself and held a hand out for Liv to shake. "It's nice to meet a new friend of Ben's." She greeted while the still awestruck teen shook her hand. "I hope my son didn't cause you to be in trouble."

"No, no, no!" Liv quickly exclaimed but then blushed out of embarrassment as she retold the story, "Actually, it's my fault. A jerk was flirting with Evie even after she told him she had a boyfriend. I got in the middle of it, started flirting with me, and when he molested me, I punched him in the face. Ben came and forced him on the ground so he wouldn't hit me."

The mother shook her head. "I just _knew_ something was going to happen. I _knew_ she should have come to school with you today."

"Nothing we can do about it now," Ben joked as the principal came out to notice the mother there. He asked for them to come into the office. Liv went in first, but the mother insisted she needed to speak with her son for a moment.

"Is it her?" The mother asked quietly once the door had closed. "I can't really tell."

"It's her." Ben agreed with a knowing smile. "She had Jay's jewel when the trio first came here, she knew Carlos's name, asked Dude if he could talk, and has drawings of all of us in her notebook. And apparently there are some movies based on the kings, queens, and villains in Auradon. She likes the villain in 'Sleeping Beauty' and is obsessed with 'Beauty and the Beast'."

A smile graced her lips. "No wonder she was so surprised about my appearance," the mother mused before sighing. "I guess we better go in there to hear your punishment."

Ben opened the door for his mother and teased, "After you, _your Highness._ "

The mother playfully rolled her eyes as the two enter the office.

The mission was about to get a lot more difficult since Ben almost blew their cover.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry, but I'm going to be working on another story for about a month. You will get a new chapter within a month. Maybe before maybe after. We'll have to wait and see.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I had started another story like this about a month ago, then I added a second chapter a few days ago. Someone reviewed saying I should make that story the sequel to this story. That got me an idea to write a four or five story series. Which meant this story needed to be finished before that second story does.**

 **Of course, there will be an epilogue at the end of this story to blend in with the beginning of that story.**

 **Also, there was a chapter already finished for this story a few months back but it somehow got deleted before I could actually post it. So, I'm summarizing what was supposed to happen and go from there with the story.**

* * *

It took some convincing—mainly a threat from Liv to shoot 'Voltage' at a different school—before Principal Fickman agreed to not suspend or expel her and Ben for their violent actions. Their punishment was something that depended on Liv's participation.

She would have to perform a few songs for the dance coming up in two days.

That actually made Liv very happy to do. The theme for the dance was 'Disney', which meant she could sing her favorite catchy song 'Cruella De Vil' without people looking at her weirdly.

Of course, there was a catch.

Someone had already volunteered to sing one song for the dance since the school hadn't hired anybody yet. Liv will have to sing a duet with that person, who was none other than her ex, Holden Dippledorf.

Let's fast forward this story to the next morning when the rest of the four's friends arrived from their old school. They had about twenty minutes before their first class of the day, which was conveniently down the hall from where the camera crew was filming a scene for the TV show 'Voltage'. Yesterday the original four had been interested in watching 'Liv' act, but they had more concerning issues.

Right now, the nine—yes, _nine_ —basically took over the stair case which led to the second floor of the school that no one has seen before. Eight of the nine surrounded one girl, as they were examining an injury on her face.

"I can't believe Chad did this to you, Audrey!" Evie exclaimed as she tilted Audrey's head slightly to get a better look at the black eye and the slightly busted lip. "Has he hit you before?"

"Once or twice," Audrey admitted with a slight hiss when Evie accidentally rubbed a sore spot. "First time was when I had called him to fix a flat during my spa vacation with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Turns out he had no idea what he was doing, so the three fairies used his car to drive to the nearest town for help. We stayed with the vehicle and he tried convincing me that we should get back together again. I said no."

"But you did get back together," Jane interrupted. "Didn't you?"

"We did," Audrey insisted, refusing to meet their gazes, "but only because he then slapped me, threatened to ruin my reputation as princess, and abuse me further. He claimed everyone would believe him over me. A couple of the other times was when I told him I wanted to break up, but he didn't want to. I only had bruises that my dresses or jacket covered. This last time, I finally ended it and this was what happened to my face."

"And I was there to save the day!" Uma announced, who was sitting on the railing like the male VKs were. The girls sat on the steps while the other two boys were standing around them. "I had just arrived from the Isle, saw what he did, so I knocked the guy out. Surely I won't get into much trouble when we get back."

"You won't," Ben agreed with a slight growl in his voice. "I'll make sure he gets punished and not you."

"I kicked him off the R.O.A.R. team." Lonnie interjected, trying to be slightly helpful. "But I don't think Fairy Godmother has done anything yet and I'm not sure she will."

Jay was about to suggest something when one of their new 'friends' appeared.

"Hey!" Andie greeted the group with a smile. "I see more of your friends came today. Do you need help showing them around?"

"Not right now, Andie." Carlos replied, being polite as possible. "We are in the middle of something, so . . ."

Andie caught on to what he meant when she noticed the injured girl in the center of the circle. "Let me guess, current or ex-boyfriend?" Once they looked at her in surprised, she further explained, "There's a few girls here who is or was in the same situation as you, a.k.a abusive boyfriends. Some break up with them and gets a pummeling like you have, or they stay with them and get minor bruises here and there. Liv patches them up when they get to school so no one knows. I can have her cover yours if you want."

Despite the adamant shakes of the group, Andie turned her head in the general direction of an older lady with dark brown waist length hair. "Mrs. Rooney!" She called to the Vice Principal of the school. "We have a Code: Purple!"

The woman took a look at the group, noticed Audrey's appearance, and then nodded her head before going to the director of the show. She muttered something to the slightly shoulder woman, who essentially nodded her head as well.

"What's Code: Purple?" Doug wondered.

"It's just a saying for when something like this happens," Andie informed. "Some girls don't want it announced that they were abused by the 'love of their life' so Liv came up with the name."

"Why purple?" Evie further questioned.

"It's her favorite color," Andie commented. "However, she says the shade she likes doesn't look good with her blonde hair so she sticks to more girlier colors or lighter shades of purple. I think she considered dying her hair, but her music and acting contracts states that she can't do any kind of coloring or anything damaging to her hair. There was an incident with her hair and a meat grinder about a year ago that caused that particular condition."

When Andie had her back to the group, some mouthed a few words to each other.

Jay: _Purple is Mal's color!_

Lonnie: _Are you sure it's her though? Purple could be a common favorite color here._

Evie: _But Mal had stopped wearing purple when she turned her hair blonde because she didn't think it looked good together._

Carlos: _Trust us. 'Liv' looks exactly like Mal with her blonde hair._

After a couple minutes, the director ended the scene. She gave the performers a few minutes break, then whispered a message in Liv's ear. With a quick nod, she unlocked her locker, grabbed her supplies, and headed to the group on the stairs. The group was quite astonished to see her green and yellow cheerleading uniform and her curly hair which was pinned to the back with a green bow.

"I have until everyone goes to class before I have to be back on set," Liv informed as she sat a step below Audrey and went to work on bandaging her lip first. "Audrey, please try not to move much and I hope you're fine with a slightly darker shade for your eyes, considering you're wearing light colors."

Liv explained what she was doing to help ease the groups tension, even though that's not what it was from. She first cleaned the cut, applied a slight pinch of healing salve, and then placed a bandage that was no smaller than baby's finger nail. She had done that so the makeup wouldn't get in the cut and get infected.

Liv applied almost the same color lipstick as Audrey already had on over the bandage by rubbing her finger on the lipstick and lightly dabbing it on her lip. Evie held back her jitteriness because she has done the same technique. Liv then used a cotton swab with a small glob of concealer and spread it around the skin to cover the bandage that was peeking out.

That process took Liv about one minute and the group was impressed. No one could tell that it was busted to begin with and they had no idea where the bandage was.

Liv went on to fix the black eye, but she first went to change the makeup on Audrey's other eye. She used a makeup remover first to get rid of the eyeshadow and then would use a cloth to dry any remaining wetness.

"So why are you in a green and yellow uniform when your school colors are purple and blue?" Uma interrogated, which was on everyone's mind.

"The TV show is based on a comic book, where the school's colors are green and yellow," Andie explained for the Rooney. "They place stickers over our schools and then edit the colors of the lockers and walls before it airs on TV." She stopped speaking and sniffed the air a couple times. "What's that smell?"

"That's my hair," Uma snapped defensively. "Someone had dumped shrimp in my hair a few years ago and I haven't been able to get the smell out since."

"I can fix that, Uma." Liv handed Audrey a stack of eyeshadows to choose from before she turned over her shoulder and shouted, "Josh! Can you go to the nurse and tell her we have a Code: Teal?"

"Code: Teal?" Ben repeated as the boy they met yesterday went off to do as asked. "What's that one for?"

"There's kids whose parents won't let them have shampoo or they have forgotten or are unable to wash their hair for a few days," Liv claimed as she started to apply the eyeshadow, which was a darker shade of pink than Audrey had. "This time I chose teal because I thought it was a pretty color."

This time, Liv did not explain her process because it was pretty straight forward. She hid underneath of the black eye with a concealer and then on the actually eye lid used the same eyeshadow as the eye she just finished. Just as before with the busted lip, the group couldn't tell that Audrey had a black eye to begin with.

"So what happened to your ring?" Evie interrogated, noticing the jewelry from yesterday was missing. "Did you think gold wasn't your color-?"

"Josh has it," Liv basically snapped, finally finishing her task. "I couldn't wear it during filming so I asked him to hold on to it till the end of the shoot."

"Are you sure he won't lose it?" Carlos questioned as they were slowly getting her angry, which was their silent objective. "I mean, the ring looked like pure gold. He could easily forget to give it back to you and end up selling it—"

"I. Trust. Him." Liv insisted as she spoke each word as a sentence. She dropped her voice to a mutter that they could barely hear, "Besides, he's the only one that believes me."

Andie sighed in annoyance, rolling her eyes as she did so. "Liv, we don't believe you because your dreams don't make sense."

"What dreams?" Ben asked almost urgently.

"Liv claims that there is some kind of fantasy world where the villains live on an island while the heroes live on the mainland." Andie summarized, not seeing their surprised expressions. "Her family, Willow, and I think that the dreams are ridiculous. Josh doesn't think they are, but we think he only agreed with her because he was dating her twin sister Maddie."

"They aren't ridiculous!" Liv argued defensively. "They are real and I can prove it."

"How?"

"I knew Audrey and Uma's name," she began what would be a semi-long explanation. "It was a shot in the dark when I said it, but I did naturally to see if I would be corrected. They hadn't introduced themselves to me when I came over because they had no time to. I wasn't corrected and no one asked how I knew. I know their names and most likely the rest of the new group because of the dreams I had last night."

Andie shook her head in denial. "I think you've been staring in too many fantasy roles. They're getting to your head." She sighed, knowing this small fight would get worse. "I'm going to class. I'll see you later—."

"And act like this never happened?" Liv finished bitterly.

Andie was smart not to reply. Once she left, Josh appeared with three bottles of hair cleaner. "I didn't know what kind you wanted," he admitted with a light embarrassed blush on his cheeks. "She handed me these so you can choose."

"Thank you, Josh." After putting away her makeup supplies in her bag, she took the bottles from him before requesting, "Can you put this back in my locker? We're going to the locker room since it's cleaner and to have more privacy."

"Do you want your ring back now?" He wondered, grabbing the makeup bag with no hesitation. "Or do you want to wait a little longer?"

"We still have a couple more scenes so I can wait." Liv insisted almost reluctantly as she stood from the steps, announcing. "We'll be back."

Just as reluctantly, Uma followed Liv to the locker room to be tortured. Josh was about to leave when Jay asked him, "Do you know what her dream was?"

"Don't you mean nightmares?" Once he saw the blank looks, Josh sighed, explaining, "She told me her two dreams last night were more like nightmares. The first one she woke up with her heart beating so fast she thought she was having a heart attack. The second one . . . she woke up crying so terribly that she refused to go back to sleep, which is why she's a little cranky today."

"Do you know what they were about?" Ben wondered.

"You," Josh confirmed. "Both dreams were about you, or you had a big impact in it. First one, she claimed she had taken a wand from her," he pointed at Jane, "and you were trying to convince her to give you the wand. You told her to listen to her heart, but then she said a dragon appeared and chased her, Evie, Jay, and Carlos."

The group shared a hopeful look. They knew all too well about that event. "And the second dream?" Lonnie pursued. "How was Ben in that one?"

"Broke her heart." Josh claimed, knowing more about that dream than the first one. "She showed up to this fancy party dressed in clothing that she would most usually never wear. Liv had been nervous, but also a little bit excited because she was going to tell him she loved him and keep their engagement? I'm not really sure about that part; it didn't really make sense to me. He appeared a few minutes later, but his date ended up being the girl that left a few moments ago. He claimed they were in love and that Liv never told him she loved him because she didn't have any feelings for him."

"Maybe I was under a spell?" Ben suggested, trying to be helpful yet feeling terrible.

"I don't know." Josh shrugged his shoulders. "The dream ended when Jay had Liv walk away so she wouldn't have to watch you and the girl dance."

"Let's say that these dreams of hers are real," Jay speculated. "Would you want to see the 'fantasy land'?"

"Possibly." The actor sighed. "I have to get back on set. I'll see you around and tomorrow at the dance."

"You're going?"

"Liv invited me," he said. "She wanted me to go as her 'date' so her ex wouldn't think about asking her for a dance during one of her breaks or try to get back together with her."

"'Ex'?" Evie repeated with a snarl of her nose. "What ex?"

"Her ex-boyfriend," Josh spelled out for the blue haired girl. "Didn't Ben tell you? She has to sing a romantic duet with the guy."

"WHAT!"

* * *

 **So I left the cliffhanger here because I was trying to find a place to end the chapter. I spent way too much time on this chapter when I needed to also be working on the other story. I hope you liked this chapter, and there will probably be about three more chapters left, which includes the epilogue.**


End file.
